The present invention relates to a device and a method for cleaning internal cavities within an airfoil portion of an engine component.
Current processes for internally cleaning engine components having internal passageways involves the use of an autoclave process and a high pressure wash. The high pressure wash uses a manifold with probes introduced into a corresponding number of root openings of the internal passageways being cleaned. High pressure water is then pumped through the manifold and the probes. Depending on the configuration of the internal passageways, as shown in FIG. 1, this can create turbulence at locations 10 and 12, thus reducing the free flow. The internal flow of the high pressure wash also misses a “dead zone” area 14 which can not be cleaned effectively. This is due in large part to the fact that each of the probes has a nozzle at its tip.